Religion Der Weg
Der Weg Die Geschichte vom Neuanfang - Der Fall - Der Wandel - Die Neue Zeit - Die Angst - Die Wanderer Timur - Timur - Die Frage - Das Ende der Suche - Die Geschichte Kataans - Die Erkenntnis - Das Erwachen - Das Unheil - Die Schlacht - Die neue Ordnung Selena und Wulfgar - Weisheit und Kraft - - Selena und Wulfgar - - Der Weg - - Die Kraft - Die Macht Kataans - Der Krieg - - Der Aufstand - - Der Asmodeuskult - - Der Angriff - - Das Land formiert sich - - Wertahl - - Die Belagerung - - Kampf in der Stadt - - Lüge und Wahrheit Geschichten - Der Schrein - Der Streit - Das Schicksal - Der Hirte -Das Versteck der Weisheit Die Geschichte des Neuanfangs Der Fall Vor langer Zeit fielen die Menschen vom wahren Pfad ab. Sie sagten sich, da sie die Macht der Gestaltung erhielten, es brauche keinen Gott für das All und die Welt. Fast alles worin die Macht des Gottes bestand, so glaubten sie, könnten sie tun. Die Menschen, die dennoch nach dem Göttlichen suchten, wurden als verblendet bezeichnet. Doch ohne Glaube konnte der Mensch nicht sein und so stillten sie ihren Durst durch Asmodeus, die Lust. Sie war da, wo Kataan nicht war. Wie Kataan, so schien es, die Ordnung ins Chaos brachte, so brachte Asmodaeus das Chaos in die Ordnung. Dieser Verfall verschlang alles und wo vorher die Ordnung war, herrscht nun der Machthunger und die Gier. So entbrannte die Welt und Asmodaeus verschlang die Tiere , die seine Anhänger geworden waren. Der Wandel Doch so wie Asmodaeus seine Anhänger verschlang, so schrumpfte seine Anwesenheit. Und so wie seine Anwesenheit schrumpfte, so besannen die Menschen sich und so wie sie sich besannen, so zog Kataan wieder in den Cosmos ein. Wo Finsternis war, war nun Licht, wo das Land verdorrte, blühte es auf und die Menschen sahen ihr unrecht und schlossen sich von neuem dem Weg Kataans an. Doch Asmodaeus verschwand nicht gänzlich, denn er hatte in seinen vorherigen Zyklen gelernt, nicht alle zu vernichten, da auch er Sein wollte. Und wie Kataan größer wurde und sein Schatten länger wurde, so fand Asmodaeus diesen Ort als Gut und lebte dort weiter. So groß dieser Schatten aber auch sein möge, er war nicht die Nacht und so behielt Kataan die Welt im Griff. Die Menschen blühten wieder auf und erfreuten sich an der Ordnung in ihren Leben. Und wie die Menschen erblühten, so erblühte durch ihre Hand die ganze Welt. Die neue Zeit Die Menschen erholten sich von dem, was geschehen war. Sie stellten die verbrannten Ländereien wieder her, bauten die zerstörten Siedlungen wieder auf und gingen wieder ihren Leben nach. Der Friede kehrte zurück und wo früher Hass und Zorn war, war nun Freundschaft und Handel. Das Land erblühte erneut durch die schaffende Hand des Menschen, doch vieles ging verloren. Wissen über die Wahrheit, dass früher Alltäglich war, wurde vergessen oder vernichtet und so war die neue Generation ohne den behütenden Glauben an den wahren Gott, sondern suchte von neuem nach ihm und landete nur allzuoft auf einem Irrweg. Die Angst Doch Ordnung schuf Macht und wenn auch nicht mehr viel bekannt war von der Zeit vor dem Fall, so wusste ein jeder noch, wieso es geschehen war. So wuchs mit der Macht die Angst und mit der Angst schwand die Macht. Doch widersprach dies der Ordnung und es wiedersprach der Vernunft. Die Menschen begannen sich zu fragen, wer sie waren, und merkten, dass etwas in ihrem Herzen war, und dass es etwas gab, was allem einen Sinn gab. Sie erkannten dass es eine Art Gott gab, der mehr war als das, was die Prediger bisher predigten, denn sie waren sich in vielem einig, doch widersprachen sie sich ständig. Viele versuchten diese Fragen zu beantworten, und viele fanden etwas, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung entlarvte sich alles nur als Irrweg und Irrtum. Um diese Fragen nun zu beantworten zog aus jedem Dorf, aus jeder Stadt, einer aus, der von den seinen als der würdigste befunden wurde, um nach der Antwort zu suchen. Die Wanderer Diese Menschen zogen nun aus und bereisten die ganze Welt. Sie suchten in den Bergen und Wäldern nach der Antwort auf die Fragen, die sie sich stellten. Wer waren sie? Was wollten sie? Was suchten sie? Sie zogen von Dorf zu Dorf, von Stadt zu Stadt, lernten die Menschen kennen und fragten nach ihren Fragen, nach ihren Antworten und beurteilten diese mit der Intelligenz und der Weisheit, die sie sich auf ihren vielen Reisen angeeignet hatten. Jeder von ihnen war ein Gelehrter, ein Heiler und ein Freund für jedermann. Aufgrund ihrer Reisen und ihrer Aufgabe wurden sie Wanderer genannt, da sie den Weg suchten, der zu der Erkenntnis ihrer selbst führen sollte. Timur Timur Timur war ein einfacher Mann aus einem namenlosen Dorf und schien nicht anders zu sein, als alle anderen seines Dorfes. Er diente wie jeder andere so gut er konnte der Gemeinschaft, aber was ihn besonders machte, war die Art wie er half. Er war nicht stark und so nicht Nützlich auf dem Feld oder im Wald, er war nicht schnell und so nicht tauglich zur Jagt. Aber in jedem, in dem das Chaos keimte, brachte er die Ordnung. Jedem, dem sein Gewissen plagte, war er derjenige mit einem offenen Ohr und versiegelten Lippen und so hielt er Asmodaeus von diesem Dorf fern. Doch er Lebte in der Zeit der Angst und als die Gemeinschaft ihren Wanderer bestimmen musste, fiel die Wahl schweren Herzens auf ihn. Zwar wollten sie ihn nicht verlieren, aber jeder wusste, nur er konnte finden, was sie suchten, wenn überhaupt einer von ihnen dies finden konnte. Es ist zu sagen, dass die Menschen zu jener Zeit nichts von Kataan wussten oder sich zwar seiner bewusst waren, aber durch falsche Bilder nicht sehen konnten, dass er war. Durch dies wurde die Angst ausgelöst, das Chaos im Glauben, die Uneinheit. Das wissen, dass etwas da war, der Grund für die Existenz, ja sogar etwas, was den Sinn im Leben gab und es doch nicht greifen zu können. Die Frage Timur machte sich auf die Reise. Wonach er suchte? Er wusste es nicht. Wieso suchte er? Er wurde ausgewählt etwas zu suchen, was niemand kannte. Er suchte... das war, was er sich fragte und so zog er in viele Dörfer, um die Menschen zu fragen, was sie bedrückte und um ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Und mit der Zeit erkannte er die Frage, die jeden bedrückte, die Ursache für die Angst. Es war das Warum. Warum waren sie? Warum litten sie? Warum halfen ihre Götter ihnen nicht? Warum waren sie allein? Das Ende der Suche Nun wusste er wonach er suchte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo er die Antwort fand, so fasste er neuen Mut und zog weiter. Eines Tages kam er in ein Dorf. Die Bewohner nahmen ihn freundlich auf und so entschied er sich, für die Nacht dort zu bleiben. Am Tag lernte er die Menschen kennen, doch am Abend in der Taverne wollten sie ihn kennenlernen und so erzählte er die Geschichte, die sein Leben beschrieb. Die Geschichte Kataans Timur der Wanderer erzählte: Ich bin der, der nach dem Wieso sucht, nach dem, was hinter allem steckt, nach etwas, was nur ein Gott sein könnte. Doch ich war schon überall und hab mit vielen gesprochen, doch keiner wusste von diesem Gott oder hatte ihn gesehen. Ihre Götter waren Trugbilder, der Versuch etwas zu lösen, was auf diesem Weg nicht zu lösen war. Es gibt keinen Gott und alles ist Chaos und Zufall. Da sprachen die Menschen: "nehmen wir an, es existiert ein Gott, sag uns, Wanderer, wie wäre er?" Timur ganz entsetzt: "Seht ihr, dass ist der Fehler, den alle begingen. Nehmen wir an es gibt einen Gott, nennen wir ihn Kataan, und er würde über ein Dorf wachen, so würde er ihnen nicht helfen bei der Arbeit. Nein, Kataan würde den Bauern die Steine ins Feld legen, so lange, bis der Bauer lernt, sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, sondern einen Weg findet, die Steine ohne großen Aufwand zu entfernen. Er würde Männer und Frauen ihre Lebenspartner erst zeigen, wenn sie diesen lieben, ehren und wertschätzen können. Er würde den Menschen immer Aufgaben und Lasten auf die Schultern legen, damit sie wachsen können, denn der Mensch wächst an Problemen, die er löst und wird dadurch zu einem besseren Menschen. Er würde aber die Menschen nicht zu etwas formen, nein er würde ihnen das offenbaren, was in ihnen steckt oder besser, sie ermutigen es zu finden. Jeder Mensch würde erkennen, sobald er sich selbst kennt, dass er wertvoll ist und damit, dass jeder wertvoll ist und damit würde das Böse verschwinden. Die Erkenntnis In diesem Moment sah Timur in sich und in diesem Moment sahen alle in sich und sie erkannten die Antwort. Sie erkannten, dass jede dieser Thesen der Wahrheit entsprach und das Kataan war und ist. Timur erhob sich und sprach: "Wir haben gefunden die Antwort aller Fragen: Kämpft! Kämpft für euer Leben, kämpft für Kataan, kämpft um Kataan zu zeigen, dass ihr seid." Das Erwachen Timur machte sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf die Reise, denn er musste die Erkenntnis verbreiten und wie ein Lauffeuer durchzog es die Lande. Wo immer ein Wanderer auf einen anderen traf, erzählte er ihm die Geschichte und die Erkenntnis sprang wie ein Funke über und entzündete den Geist und reinigte ihn von der Angst. Von Siedlung zu Siedlung breitete es sich, bis bald ganz Kaletha vom reinigenden Feuer der Erkenntnis entflammt wurde. Durch die neue Wahrheit konnte die Macht wieder kontrolliert werden, denn die Angst war verbannt aus den Herzen und so zog die Wissenschaft und die Ordnung wieder in das Land ein. Das Unheil In der Zeit, in dem die Erkenntnis herrschte, dass Kataan war, riss der Glaube an Kataan jeden in Kaletha wie eine Welle mit sich. In dieser Zeit erhob sich auch das Unheil, um die Menschen zu vernichten. Die Bestien aus dem Norden schlossen sich zusammen, um das fruchtbare Land im Süden des Gebirges zu erobern und zu plündern. Sie brachen zu tausenden aus dem nördlichen Gebirge und vernichteten ein Dorf nach dem anderen. Die Dörfer und Städte hatten nie gelernt, dass sie nur ein Teil des Großen waren, und glaubten sich behaupten zu können. Doch ihr Hochmut brachte ihnen nur Tod und Elend. Die Schlacht Panik ergriff das Land, doch Timur stellte sich dagegen. Er verstand, wieso Kataan diese Unholde in ihr Land gebracht hatte und handelte. So sammelte er mit der Hilfe der anderen Wanderer jeden, der sich in Namen Kataans gegen die Horden des Nordens stellen würde und brachte ein Heer ungeheuren Ausmaßes zusammen. In Schwarz und weiß gehüllt, das Banner des Sonnenmondes tausendfach erhoben, stellten sie sich zur Schlacht. Die Bestien verweigerten diese, bis ihre Verstärkungen eintrafen. Als es zur Schlacht kam, waren sie doch wieder zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, auch wenn keiner wusste, woher diese neue Stärke bei ihrem Feind kam. Die Heere gingen in Stellung. Der Boden bebte unter dem Gleichschritt abertausender Soldaten Kataans und der Wind schien nur noch durch das Brüllen der Nordler zu entstehen. Die Stille vor der Schlacht trat ein und Timur trat aus einer Gruppe stählerner Männer in schimmernden Rüstungen hervor, die geschworen hatten, ihn bis zu ihrem Tod zu schützen. Er blickte über das Heer, hob die Handflächen zum Himmel und sprach: "Schaut in eure Herzen! Kataan ist in euren Herzen! Sie kämpfen für ihre falschen Götter! Sie Kämpfen für Chaos und Finsternis! Also steht auf, hebt euer Schwert und bringt den Bestien das Licht Kataans!" Als die Worte verklungen waren, zuckte ein Ruck durch das schwarz-weiße Meer und der Sturm entbrannte. Durch die gesamte Ebene war klar zu hören, was tausende schrien: "Kataan!". Die Feinde erschraken durch die Entschlossenheit der unterlegen Geglaubten und versuchten selbst im Sturmangriff die Linie Kataans zu zerbrechen, doch die Ordnung konnte nicht gebrochen werden. Die Männer und Frauen Kataans hatten sich auf sich selbst und ihren Gott besonnen. An jeder auswegslosen Stelle der Schlachtlinie brach ihr Glaube nicht. Das Einzige was brach war der Feind. Trotz hoher Verluste wurde ein Häuptling nach dem anderen getötet, eine Bestien nach der anderen bezwungen und das Einzige, was vom Feind blieb, war ein Schwall aus Blut, der in Bächen über die Ebene floss. Die neue Ordnung Nach der Schlacht kamen alle Wanderer und Anführer der Dörfer und Städte zusammen und bildeten einen Rat. Die Anführer sahen ihre Fehler schnell ein und einigten sich mit dem Wanderer auf eine neue Ordnung. Die alten Wanderer sollten in den Städten und Dörfer sesshaft werden, um mit den Anführern zum Wohle aller zu regieren. Weiterhin soll in jeder Generation jedes Dorfes und jeder Stadt ein neuer Wanderer gefunden werden, wenn die Generation einen hervorbrachte, um den Glauben zu wahren und immer wieder neu zu entdecken. Timur, der weiseste unter allen Wanderer, wurde zum Erzpriester gewählt und war der Erste in einer langen Reihe, die würdig das Land schützten und den Glauben wahrten. Selena und Wulfgar Weisheit und Stärke In der Zeit nach der Schlacht schlossen sich die Glaubenskrieger mit dem stärksten Glauben den Wanderern an, um sie auf ihren Wegen vor Unheil zu bewahren, wie es die schillernden Krieger in der Schlacht mit Timur gemacht hatten. So kamen die Wanderin Selena und der Glaubenskrieger Wulfgar zusammen und zogen aus, um die Geschichte zu erzählen und die Erkenntnis in den Herzen der Ungläubigen zu erwecken. Eines Tages kamen sie in ein Dorf, das nicht glaubte und wollten diesen Menschen die Antwort bringen. Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Ein wie ein Prediger gekleideter Mann, mit einer ganzen Reihe Krieger, zog auch in dieses Dorf ein. Nun wollten beide das Dorf zu ihrem Glauben bekehren und recht schnell kam es zum Streit zwischen den Dorbewohnern, welcher Glaube nun der wahre sei. Der Dorfälteste beschloss eine Versammlung abzuhalten, in der beide Prediger ihren Glauben präsentieren sollten. Im Wortgefecht, so glaubte er, konnte die Einheit des Dorfes gewahrt werden. Asmodeus Der fremde Prediger erhob zuerst die Stimme und legte seinen Glauben dar:" Seid gegrüßt. Ich bin Damian, ein Priester Asmodeus. Doch das ist für euch nicht wichtig. Das, was für euch wichtig ist, ist, wer ist Asmodeus, was ist Asmodaeus und wieso solltet ihr ihm huldigen? Asmodaeus ist ein Gott, der durch seine Lehre euch die Befriedigung all eurer Träume gewehrt, die Befriedigung all eurer Gelüste, denn das höchste Gut von jedem ist die vollkommene Zufriedenheit. Er ist der, der die Welt und alles auf ihr geschaffen hat, um die Gelüste derjenigen zu befriedigen, die die Kraft und den Willen haben, um dies zu tun. So bringt Asmodaeus jedem von euch, was er sich ersehnt. Drum nehmt Asmodaeus als euren Gott an, um vollkommenes Glück zu erlangen." Jubel brach aus, weil jeder dachte, dies sei was er begehrte und kaum einer wollte Selena noch zuhören, doch sie wusste, sie darf die Menschen des Dorfes nicht verdammen. Sie bat Wulfgar, dass er für Ruhe sorge. Wulfgar trat in seiner glänzenden Rüstung vor, erhob die Stimme und bat die Leute um Ruhe. Auch wenn keiner mehr hören wollte, so erkannten sie die Sicherheit und die Stärke in seiner Stimme, die übernatürlich schien, und in der Stille des Erstaunens die eintrat nahm Selena ihre Chance wahr und sprach: Der Weg "Was ist Glück? Was macht euch glücklich? Das ist doch die Frage, die ihr euch stellt. Aber was steckt hinter dieser Frage? Ist es die Frage, wer ihr seid? Wer seid ihr? Und mit der Frage ist nicht gemeint, wie ihr heißt oder was euer Beruf ist. Nein! Für die Frage müsst ihr beantworten können, was ihr wollt, was eure Träume sind, was ihr erreichen wollt, was ihr erlebt habt, also was in euren Herzen ist. Und nun denkt an eure Vergangenheit, hat euch die Befriedigung eurer Gelüste dauerhaft glücklich gemacht? Wenn ihr mal nicht den nächsten Glücksmoment habt, habt ihr euch da positiver für euch entwickelt oder habt ihr erkannt, dass ihr euer Leid und eure Angst nur betäubt habt? Seht in eure Vergangenheit, blickt in eure Herzen und beantwortet euch diese Frage. Der Weg Kataans ist der Weg zu euch Selbst. Der Weg zur Selbstschätzung und der vollkommenen Zufriedenheit und der Weg zu einer inneren Stärke, die von allen Fremden geachtet wird. Dies alles lehrt euch der Weg und dies ist, was Kataan euch bietet, wenn ihr auf ihm wandelt." Die Menschen sahen in sich und erkannten, dass die Thesen der Wanderin stimmten. Ja, sie erkannten, dass Kataan ist und folgten dem Weg fortan. Die einzigen, die nicht erkannten, waren die Diener des Damians und er selbst. Er erkannte jedoch seine Niederlage und verließ das Dorf mit den Worten: "Lasst uns sehen, welche Kraft euch dieser Gott gibt." Selena erkannte in seinen Worten den Plan des Predigers und blieb mit Wulfgar über Nacht in der Nähe des Dorfes. Die Kraft Als der Mond am höchsten Stand griff Damian an und die Krieger überwanden die Wachtposten schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Die Bewacher sammelten sich auf dem Dorfplatz, um ihr Leben zu verteidigen, doch standen ihre Chancen nicht gut. Sie waren einfache Bauern und ihre Feinde Veteranen vieler Kämpfe. Die ersten Häuser gingen in Flammen auf. Kinder schrien und in der Stunde der Not erschien die anmutige Gestalt Selenas aus einer Rauchwolke. Alle blieben erstaunt stehen und blickten sie an. In den Bewohnern keimte neue Hoffnung, doch der Feind besann sich und griff nun die Wanderin an. Ihre Stimme erklang laut und deutlich über das Knistern der Flammen, das Scheppern der Feinde und Schreien der Kinder:"Wer die Erkenntnis nicht finden wollte, soll sie im Tod erlangen." Der Krieger vor ihr erkannte seinen Fehler als erstes, denn durch den Glauben erfüllt, hob Selena ihren Stab, schwang ihn und Schlug ihm den Kopf ein, in der Zeit in der das Herz des normalen Menschen einmal schlägt. Als der Feind das sah, formierte er sich für den Angriff auf die Wanderin und zugleich legten zwei Bogenschützen auf sie an. Doch bevor sie schießen konnten, vielen ihre Oberkörper von ihren Beinen hinab in den Staub. Wulfgar hatte angegriffen. Seine Rüstung war kupferrot durch das Licht der Flammen gefärbt und die Schatten der Flammen spielten auf ihr. In diesem furchterregenden Schein erschlug der Glaubenskrieger einen Angreifer nach dem anderen und selbst als sie gesammelt auf ihn einstürmten fielen sie ohne einen Treffer landen zu können. Nach dem Löschen der Feuer zogen Wulfgar und Selena weiter ihren Weg und hinterließen die Antwort im Dorf. Die Macht Kataans Selena und Wulfgar zogen weiter durch die Länder der Erde, als sie eines Tages in einen Wald kamen. Bei schönstem Wetter erfreuten sich die beiden dem Schattenspiel der Blätter auf dem Boden, dem Lied der Vögel und einfach am Leben des Waldes, als ein Pfeil aus dem Unterholz hervorschnellte, gefolgt von einem dutzend Wegelagerer. Durch ihre Ablenkung erkannten sie den Angriff zu spät und so traf der Pfeil Wulfgar und bohrte sich tief in seine Brust. Doch trotz schwerer Verletzung gelang es ihm, die Feinde der Wanderin zu erschlagen und so seinen Eid zu erfüllen. Als der letzte Feind zu Boden viel, sackte Wulfgar zusammen. Selena eilte zu ihm, um ihm mit ihrem Wissen zu helfen. Sie wand an, was sie wusste, doch das Letzte was Wulfgar sprach, waren die Worte für die jeder Beschützer der Wanderer lebte: "Mein Leben für die Wanderin, meine Seele für Kataan.", dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Selena spürte plötzlich eine Kraft in ihre Finger strömen und sie erblickte Wulfgar in einem anderen Licht, ja es schien als würde das Licht aus Wulfgar hinaus strömen. Sie sprach, im Bewusstsein, dass Kataan sie nicht erhören würde, doch sie sprach im Wissen, dass sie nur so die Kraft in ihr fokussieren konnte, die der Glaube an Kataan ihr schenkte: "Den Weg will er erleben, den Weg will er bestehen, so Kataan gib mir die Macht, um ihm zu geben die Kraft, um weiter zu gehen." Während sie diese Worte immer und immer wieder wiederholte, legte sie die linke Hand auf seine Stirn und die rechte nach und nach auf seine Wunden. Sie spührte die Knoten der Energie in seinem Körper, die ihm das Leben raubten und in jedem dieser Knoten schickte sie durch ihre rechte Hand einen Energiestoß, der den Knoten auflöste, während sie mit der linken Hand die Seele im Körper hielt. So gab Selena Wulfgar seine Kraft zurück und auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauerte, bis Wulfgar wieder bei all seinen Kräften war, so bewahrte sie doch sein Leben. Der Krieg Die Verblendung Während der Zeit des 14. Erzpriesters geschah das Unerwartete. In den nördlichen Städten zog der Überfluss aufgrund des Bergbaus ein. Die Besitzer der Mienen wurden reicher und reicher. Selbst die Mienenarbeiter wurden so reich, dass sie mit ihrem Reichtum nichts anzufangen wussten. Die Priester predigten, dass man das einfache Leben vorziehen solle und dass man nur bräuchte, was zum sorgfreien Leben notwendig sei, alles andere führte einen zu leicht vom wahren Weg ab. Auf diese Weise breitete sich der Reichtum im Norden aus, doch mit der Zeit wollten die Menschen mehr aus ihren Reichtümern machen, als sie nur zu haben oder zu verschenken. Auf diesen Nährboden sähte Damian, der Prediger eines Glaubens, der sich der Lust und der Wollust verschrieben hatte, seinen Glauben. Er brachte ihnen den Glauben an Asmodaeus nach seinen Worten. Ein Glaube nach dem man jedes Verlangen befriedigen soll, egal wie schändlich es auch ist. Die Menschen verfielen ihm in Scharen und als die Priester Chayas und ihre verbliebenen Anhänger sich nicht Asmodaeus verschreiben wollten, wurden sie gejagt, versklavt, gefoltert, getötet oder es wurde schlimmeres mit ihnen angestellt. Der Asmodeuskult Das Aussehen der Dörfer und Städte änderte sich völlig. Die Schreine und Tempel Kataans wurden niedergebrannt. Durch die Straßen fegten Schmerzensschreie, auf den Straßen wurde gestohlen, vergewaltigt und gemordet. Auf den Plätzen wurden Menschen gefoltert, zur Belustigung der Allgemeinheit, bis sie unter den Qualen zugrunde gingen. Es wurde gefressen und gesoffen und wer nicht schnell diesem Weg folgte, lief Gefahr, selbst das Opfer zu werden. Jede nur erdenkliche Gräueltat, jede Fantasie, jedes Gelüste wurde in der Zeit, als die Menschen der Verblendung folgten, Realität. Der Angriff Als nach einigen Wochen die Vorräte aufgebraucht waren und das einzige was noch da war, die Edelsteine und das Gold waren, verlangten die Massen nach neuem Material für ihre Gelüste. Dies kam Damian gelegen. Er verbrachte die bisherige Zeit im prunkvollsten Gebäude der Gegend und ließ sich verehren wie seinen Gott Asmodaeus selbst. In den Verliesen des Gebäudes gab es Bäder aus Blut, die durch Menschenopfer gefüllt worden waren und die schönsten Sklaven mussten seine Bedürfnisse stillen. Doch all dies stillte seinen Machthunger nicht. So stellte er ein Heer auf, um nach Süden zu ziehen, um zu morden und zu plündern und vor allem um neue Sklaven zu erhalten. Das Land formiert sich Als die Verblendeten auf die Kataantreuen losgingen, konnten nur wenige entkommen, doch wenige genügten, um den Widerstand aufzubauen. Jeder erzählte den Wanderen, was im Norden geschah und jeder Wanderer trug es weiter zu den Dörfern und weiter in die Städte. Entgegengesetzt zu den Wanderern, die die Kunde nach Süden brachten, zogen Krieger und Wanderer nach Norden, um sich in der nördlichsten, Kataantreuen Stadt zu sammeln, um gegen die Abtrünnigen ihr Land zu verteidigen und den Norden von der Verblendung zu befreien. Unter ihnen waren auch Selena und Wulfgar. Sie waren unter den Ersten in der Stadt Wertahl und übernahmen die Leitung über die Truppen, da sie als einzige den Feind wirklich kannten. Wertahl Wertahl war, wie jede der zwölf großen Städte Kalethas, ein Juwel des Landes. Sie hatte mächtige Mauern, die noch nie genommen worden waren. In ihr war Platz für hunderttausende Menschen, im Kern gab es Häuser mit sieben Stockwerken. Jedes Haus hatte fließendes Wasser und durch unterirdische Tunnel gelangten die Abwässer aus der Stadt. Sie hatten eine Akademie der Wissenschaft, die schon das eine und andere Wundermittel gegen viele Gebrechen entdeckt hatte. Die Menschen lebten hier in Sicherheit und in Zufriedenheit und suchten, wie die Wanderer in der Welt, nach der Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Menschen, hier unter Menschen,nach der Antwort auf die Frage der Natur. Die Belagerung Als sich das Heer gesammelt hatte, trainierte es im Schutz der Mauern, um für die Schlacht bereit zu sein, doch bevor es ausrücken konnte, hatte Damian sie gefunden. Er zog einen Ring um die Stadt und machte sich bereit für den Sturm. In der Stadt hingegen plante Wulfgar die Verteidigung und Selena schwor die Soldaten auf das Kommende ein. Jede Frau und jeder Mann der eine Waffe führen konnte in Wertahl, hatte sich den Kämpfenden angeschlossen. Selena versammelte alle Krieger auf dem großen Platz vor dem Tempel Kataans und sprach zu den tapferen Männern und Frauen:" Wir haben von Kataan eine Aufgabe erhalten! Uns ist der Auftrag zuteil geworden, für jeden Menschen auf dieser Erde eine Geschichte zu schreiben, welche jeden vor der Dekadenz warnen wird, dem Irrweg Damians zu folgen oder ähnlichen Schalatanen, die versuchen Macht zu erhalten, indem sie sich als Prediger eines Hirngespinstes ausgeben. Jeder wird sich an euch erinnern, ihr, die der Wahrheit folgt und sie verteidigt. So kämpft für die Bewohner dieser Stadt, für die Menschen der Zukunft, die hierraus lernen und für die vom Irrglauben Geleiteten, dass sie im Jenseits begreifen, was sie sich dieses Leben nahmen!" Unter großen Jubel und einem Herzen erfüllt mit Glauben, bezogen die Krieger die Stellungen und erwarteten den Feind. Kampf in der Stadt Als die Sonne aufging, stürmte der Feind auf jede Stelle der Mauer an. Die Wucht und Entschlossenheit war bemerkenswert und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte stand Glaube gegen Glaube, Lüge gegen Wahrheit, auf dem Feld, um sich zu vernichten. Wulfgar stand in der ersten Reihe auf den Mauern und schlug einen Angreifer nach dem anderen, zuerst von der Leiter, bald von der Mauer, bald erschlug er sie innerhalb der Mauern. Schritt um Schritt ging es zurück in die Stadt und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Die Wildheit und die Angriffslust war nicht zurückzuwerfen. Welle um Welle schlugen die Feinde auf den Ring aus Kriegern, die sich immer tiefer Staffeln mussten, da sie Meter um Meter verloren. Doch für jeden Meter zahlte der Feind mit Leben. Wulfgar begann nun einen Ausbruch nach dem anderen zu führen. Er selbst sprang oft als erster in den Feind und tötete sie zu dutzenden, doch wurden sie, ohne dass sie es merkten, weiter zurück gedrängt, als sie vorkamen. Lüge und Wahrheit Als die Frontlinie schon nahe dem Tempel war, sah Wulfgar Damian. Damian selbst kämpfte in der Schlacht, was niemand wusste und die, die es sahen konnten nun nicht mehr sprechen, geschweige denn überhaupt noch leben. Wulfgar stürzte sich auf ihn. Er rief "Im namen Kataans tilge ich die Lüge von dieser Welt" mit einer Kraft, dass jeder der Kämpfenden es hören konnte. Damian, in einer pechschwarzen Rüstung, zog sein Schwert aus einem loyalen Krieger Kataans und schritt ihm entgegen. Keiner der Umstehenden wagte sich einzumischen, denn die Wucht mit der sie sich angriffen war enorm. Hier kämpfte nun die Lüge gegen die Wahrheit, die Illusion gegen das Beständige und letztendlich erkannte die Illusion seiner selbst, als ein Gebete an Kataan sprechender Wulfgar sein Schwert aus dem Herzen Damians zog. Zur gleichen Zeit verebbte der Angriff. Als man nach Flüchtlingen suchte, fand man keine. Alle waren im Angriff gefallen und auch wenn die Wahrheit in dieser Schlacht nicht wirklich siegreich war, so überlebte sie doch die Lüge. Geschichten Der Schrein Schon in der Zeit vor der Schlacht, aber nach der Erkenntnis, wurden Wanderer zu Priestern. Kasimir war einer von ihnen. Nach seiner langen Reise kam er in ein Dorf, dass noch nie von einem Gott gehört hatte. So erzählte Kasimir ihnen die Geschichte des Glaubens und die Bewohner erkannten Kataan. Erfreut über die Antwort richteten sie ein Fest aus und Kasimir sprach die Danksagung zum Essen: "Kataan ist der, der uns zusammen brachte und der uns lehrt uns in uns zu finden. Durch ihn und uns haben wir diese Speiß und Trank erhalten, dafür wollen wir ihm und uns danken. Glück auf euren Wegen." An dem Abend verliebte er sich in die schöne Tara und sie in ihn. Doch war er ein Wanderer und so wollte er sich schweren Herzens wieder auf die Reise machen. Als er morgens los wollte, fingen ihn die Bewohner ab. Sie führten ihn zu einem neuen Gebäude im Dorf, kreisrund war es, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Dorfälteste der Bewohner sprach: "Wir haben Kataan einen Schrein gebaut, doch brauchen wir jemand, der seine Lehre predigt. Werdet unser Priester." Kasimir sah nun, dass dies seine Bestimmung sein sollte, das Kataan ihm diesen Traum verwirklichte und so ließ Kasimir sich nieder und nahm Tara zur Frau. Der Streit Es gab zwei benachbarte Dörfer, die im Streit lagen. Der eine huldigte Kataan, feiert viele Messen und ist ihm Treu ergeben. Die anderen lebten den Weg, wie er geschrieben steht und weicht nicht von ihm ab, doch sagten sie, dass es keinen Gott gibt und so Kataan auch nicht existent sei. Der Streit ging über eine lange Zeit und schaukelte sich soweit hoch, dass sich die Bewohner beider Dörfer bewaffnet gegenüber standen um sich zu töten. Da trat der Wanderer Melan, der von dem Streit gehört hatte, zwischen die Linien und sprach: Haltet ein! Wieso wollt ihr euch morden, wo ihr doch den Fehler des anderen in euch tragt? Verdutzt hielten die Streitenden inne und da sie die Weisheit des Wanderers beide anerkannten saßen sich alle zusammen um eine Lösung zu finden. Melan hörte sich die Positionen der Streitenden an und erkannte im Chaos die Ordnung und konnte so das Offenschtliche benennen, welches die Zornigen übersahen. Als er alles gehört hatte, erhob er die Stimme: "Der Weg lehrt uns, uns zu entdecken, uns kennenzulernen und unsere Fehler zu verstehen. Er lehrt uns aber auch die Fehler, die wir bei anderen sehen, bei uns zu suchen, um uns weiterzuentwickeln. Nun lasst uns das Problem betrachten. Wir haben einen, der Kataan so huldigt, dass er sich ein Bild von ihm macht und wie wir wissen, führt uns ein Bild nicht näher zu Kataan, sondern weiter Weg. Dafür hat er aber das eine der beiden Unheile abgewendet, nämlich das, der Angst zu erliegen die uns Kataan nahm. Der andere folgt dem Weg, der ihm vor dem Unheil des Verfalls und des Vergessen seiner selbst bewahrt, doch wird er sich bei seiner selbst die Fragen stellen, welche die Angst in ihm auslösen werden und so wird er ohne Kataan den Weg, den er so schätzt, nicht gehen können und ihm abfallen, so wie wir es hier alle beobachten konnten. Nun frage ich euch, warum streitet ihr wirklich? Jeder fragte es sich und jeder erkannte, dass er vom Weg abgekommen war und der Angst verfallen war. Sie erkannten, dass sie voneinander lernen konnten und das sie zusammen den Weg gehen konnten. Zum Dank bauten sie Kataan einen Schrein in der Mitte beider Dörfer, in dem Melan Priester wurde. Die neue Einigkeit war sogar so groß, dass beide Dörfer sich auflösten und ein neues prächtigeres Dorf bauten, rund um den Schrein. Das Schicksal In einer Kataan treuen Stadt lehrte der Priester Denar den Weg. Zu seiner Zeit war es Brauch in dieser Stadt, den Menschen die aus Lust töteten, selbst mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, da sie von den Bewohnern nicht gedultet wurden. Um festzustellen warum ein Mörder mordete, wurde ein Gericht abgehalten. Der Priester und der Fürst der Stadt richteten und dies lief immer reibungslos und gerecht ab, bis auf einen Fall, der anders war. Ein Mann mittleren Alters hatte einen Mitmenschen aus bloßer Freude leiden lassen, ihn gequält bis zum Tode und obwohl jeder in der Stadt seinen sofortigen Tod forderte, so war ihnen das Recht heilig, da es ihnen ihr Weg offenbart hatte. So hielten sie Gericht und nach einem langen Auffahren der Zeugen, die einen Freispruch ersehenen ließen, musste besagter Mann selbst noch vorsprechen. Also fragte Denar ihn: "Wieso hast du deinen Mitbürger so schändlich gemordet?" und er bekam die Antwort: "Ich handle nur so wie Kataan mich lehrte und er gestaltete mein Schicksal so, dass ich dies tun sollte." Das Gericht überlegte über diese Worte und das Volk erwartete schon, dass er trotz allem freigesprochen wird. Schließlich stand der Fürst auf, um den Verbrecher das Leben zu schenken, als sich der Priester Denar erhob und den Fürst zu Schweigen gebat. Mit Weisheit und Entschlossenheit sprach Denar zu den Wartenden: "Der Weg lehrt, dass Kataan uns prüft. Du wurdest geprüft, du hast dich entschieden und hast versagt! Und wie Kataan dich hat Morden ließ, so lässt er mich dich zum Tode Verurteilen." Durch diese Worte erkannten nun auch der Fürst die List des Verbrechers und der Mörder verlor sein Leben, so wie er es dem anderen genommen hatte. Der Hirte Es gab mal einen Hirten namens Alva, der in einem Bergdorf lebte und jeden Morgen die Schafe des Dorfes auf die Weide trieb und jeden Abend wieder zurück ins Dorf brachte. Er war ein sehr ruhiger Mensch, der nie aus der Reihe fiel. Aber Alva war zuverlässig. Er brachte immer alle Schafe nach Hause und wenn mal eins auf der Weide starb, so trug er es den weiten Weg ins Dorf, damit es selbst im Tode noch der Gemeinschaft dienen konnte. So lebte er, bis zu seinem Ende, Tag für Tag, bei Regen, bei Schnee und bei Sturm. Nur ein Tag war anders. Als Alva an besagtem Tag die Schafe auf den Gipfel eines Berges gebracht hatte, weil dort die besten Kräuter wuchsen, blickte er wie so oft in das Tal vor ihm. Man konnte 3 Dörfer und eine Stadt erblicken. Man konnte sehen wie die Menschen in den Dörfern wuselten, wie die Menschen auf den Feldern arbeiteten und sah die Menschen auf den Wegen zwischen den Siedlungen umher wandern. Von hier oben erschienen sie so winzig und bedeutungslos. Zur Mittagszeit setzte er sich unter seinen Lieblingsbaum und aß sein Mitgebrachtes. Währenddessen blickte er über seine Schafe. Sie hatten sich in vier Haufen aufgeteilt. In den Haufen verdauten sie das Gras. Ein paar Schafe fraßen etwas um die Haufen verteilt Gras und ein paar trotteten von Haufen zu Haufen. Plötzlich schreckte er auf, denn er erkannte was, was niemand wissen wollte, doch erkannte er die Wahrheit. Der Mensch war wie die Schafe ein Teil der Natur und die Natur war ein Teil des Menschen. Doch die Suche der Wahrheit ist der Sinn des Weges und so setzten sich die Bewohner mit seiner Geschichte auseinander und erkannten was sie zwar nicht wollten, doch akzeptierten sie die Wahrheit und lebten nach ihr und trugen sie weiter. Das Versteck der Weisheit Vor langer Zeit überlegte die Kataan, dass es sehr schlecht wäre, wenn die Menschen die Weisheit des Universums finden würden, bevor sie tatsächlich reif genug dafür wären. Also entschied Kataan, die Weisheit des Universums so lange an einem Ort zu verstecken, wo die Menschen sie solange nicht finden würden, bis sie reif genug sein würden. Er überlegte die Weisheit auf dem höchsten Berg der Erde zu verstecken. Aber schnell erkannte er, dass der Mensch bald alle Berge erklimmen würde und die Weisheit dort nicht sicher genug versteckt wäre. Er überlegte die Weisheit an der tiefsten Stelle im Meer zu verstecken. Aber auch dort sahe Kataan die Gefahr, dass die Menschen die Weisheit zu früh finden würden. Dann kam er drauf und sagte "Ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich verstecke die Weisheit des Universums im Menschen selbst. Er wird dort erst dann danach suchen, wenn er reif genug ist, denn er muss dazu den Weg in sein Inneres gehen." So versteckte er die Weisheit des Universums im Menschen selbst auf das er sie Findet wenn er sie sucht. Category:Kaletha